Looney Tunes Halloween Stories
Looney Tunes Halloween Stories is the eighteenth episode of Season 1 of The New Looney Tunes Show, being a Halloween special. Plot It's Halloween night and all the Looney Tunes are having a Halloween party and tell each other scary stories, at the end of each story, they are annoyed by Sniffles' talkieness. ''The Mouse and the Devil'' The Devil (played by The Red Guy from ) offers to give the Brain the world in exchange for his soul. Brain refuses, but finds out later that Pinky has taken the deal. Montana Max appears as his court jester, attempting to make Brain and Elmyra miss Pinky so much that they would look for him, leaving him in charge. Brain enters a rhythmic gymnastics competition with the Devil and loses, when Pinky points out that the Devil was actually unable to fulfill his part of the deal, making the whole deal null and void. However, this all happened to be a nightmare dreamed by Cow (also from Cow and Chicken). *'Narrator:' Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Characters:' Pinky and the Brain (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche, respectively), The Red Guy (as The Devil, voiced by Charlie Adler), Montana Max (voiced by Danny Cooksey), Elmyra Duff (voiced by Cree Summer), Cow (cameo at the ending, voiced by Tress MacNeille) and Chicken (cameo at the ending, voiced by Charlie Adler) *'Trivia:' This segment serves as a remake of the Pinky and the Brain episode A Pinky and the Brain Halloween. ''The Hares and the Vampire Hare'' After they taking the wrong turn in Albuquerque, the Bunnies meet Bunnicula, Harold and Chester and they must escape from Bunny & Claude and Fluffy, and their -esque murder attempts, after they mistakening the Bunnies with vampires (crossover with Bunnicula). *'Narrator:' Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *'Characters:' Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie), Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler), Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille), Bunnicula (voiced by , guest star), Chester (voiced by , guest star), Harold (voiced by Brian Kimmet, guest star), Mina (voiced by , guest star), Bunny and Claude (voiced by Kath Soucie and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) and Fluffy (voiced by , guest star) ''Nightmare in Acme Acres'' In a parody of (and partially inspired by The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror segment Nightmare on Evergreen Terrace), Yosemite Sam was accidentally burned to death thanks to Daffy and becames a serial killer who murders children through dreams. As a result, Buster, Babs and the Warners have to team up to stop this and defeat him. *'Narrator:' Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *'Characters:' Characters At the party *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Sniffles (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Elmer Fudd (non-speaking) *Sylvester (non-speaking) *Tweety (non-speaking) *Goofy Gophers (non-speaking) *Speedy Gonzales (non-speaking) *Foghorn Leghorn (non-speaking) *Barnyard Dawg (non-speaking) *Pepé Le Pew (non-speaking) *Hubie and Bertie (non-speaking) *Claude Cat (non-speaking) *Road Runner (cameo, as a delivery man, vocal effects by Frank Welker) *Marvin the Martian (non-speaking cameo at a War of Worlds poster) In the stories Quotes *"Are you afraid of something, Wile E.?" - Daffy Duck. *"Absolutely not. I'm not afraid of anything (the Road Runner comes and says "meep meep", scaring him)" - Wile E. Coyote. *"Daffy, are you planning to tell that story of how I met a vampire rabbit?" - Bugs Bunny. ''The Mouse and the Devil'' * ''The Hares and the Vampire Hare'' * ''Nightmare in Acme Acres'' *"Come on, sibs! Let's flee from the monster!" - Yakko Warner. *"But what about my ice cream?" - Wakko Warner. *"Leave it!" - Yakko Warner. *"(when the bus leaves) Whoa! Come back here right now, you good-for-nothing varmint!" - Yosemite Sam. Trivia *Similar to ' series, the opening and closing credits feature "scary names". * (creator of Cow and Chicken, first segment only), (author of the original Bunnicula book series, second segment only), Jessica Borutski (developer of the Bunnicula TV series, second segment only) and (creator of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and producer of the Bunnicula TV series, second segment only) collaborated in the development of the segments. **Unlike the Bunnicula series (which is animated in Flash), the segment The Hares and the Vampire Hare ''featuring the characters were hand-drawn animated to match with ''The New Looney Tunes Show's actual animation style. *At the closing credits, is played in the same way as the logo variant from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes Category:Episodes Category:Half-hour specials Category:Halloween Specials